


You love I

by YaBoyTwoHats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I worked hard so, It's not very good but, Lightsabers, M/M, Maybe Finnpoe i dont remember, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: Kylo Ren is an important member of The First Order. He is in his late twenties, has anger issues, and a lightsaber. He also happens to be gay and is in love with Armitage Hux.Armitage Hux is a General for The First Order. He has trouble communicating his feelings, a cat obsession, and strictness issues. He also happens to be gay.They obviously belong together, and it is my job to put that into writing. Thanks for reading!I wrote this before it was revealed that Hux's name was Armitage so it calls him Brendol also this is my first fanfic ever from TWO YEARS AGO and is most likely UNEDITED so i am well aware that it sucks major dick ENJOY





	1. Chapter 1

KYLO'S POV

"Dear Darth Vader,

I had a fight with Hux yesterday. He said I need an anger management pill. I DO NOT FREAKING NEED AN ANGER MANAGEMENT PILL! Just because I destroy things with my lightsaber whenever I'm angry (and look totally epic while doing so if I do say so myself) it doesn't mean I need a pill! I just wish he was nicer to me sometimes. If only he knew how I feel ab-"

There was a knock at the door.

"It's Phasma," said a feminine yet synthetic voice. 

I quickly close my book full of letters to grandpa, and throw it under my dresser.

"Coming!" I say as I walk over to unlock the door.

"Supreme Leader Snoke requests your presence, Ren. I suggest you retrieve your helmet from the floor and get a move on."

I snatched up my helmet and stepped outside of my room. Phasma was quick to follow.

"You best be off, and I'll do the same."

She started off in the opposite direction of where I was to be heading. I returned my helmet to its resting place on my head and began moving towards the Supreme Leader's hologram's room, number 0175.

I was nearly halfway there when a voice called out to me.

"Ren."

It was Hux.

I turned around and looked at him. With his mossy green eyes and his ginger hair, styled to perfection, it was impossible to say that he wasn't attractive. If only his personality was as attractive as his smoldering good looks.

"Ren, what the heck did you do to my office?" Hux couldn't tell, but I was chuckling under my helmet.

"That was your office?" I start, realizing that he's blushing. "It looked more like a trash compactor in my opinion but alright."

He's blushing profusely now, and its hard to say it isn't adorable.

"Ren please. My office is never dirty. Wait no. It is after you wreck it!"

"Look Hux. You're blushing so much that your cheeks are a brighter red than your hair. I need to get to the Supreme Leader's room anyways. Just go back to room 0012."

He blushes even more.  
"Y-you know my room number?"

"Uh.. no of course not. I'm not in love with you or anything! It was just uh a lucky guess! Gotta go."

And with that I left Hux standing there, blushing like mad, and very confused.

*****  
HUX'S POV

"What just happened? Does Kylo like me? Did he destroy my office? Is it really that dirty!?"

"General. TR-1476 spotted the scavenger from Jakku while on patrol."

I thought for a moment to recognize what the trooper was talking about.

"Oh yeah. Great. Where is she?"

"On Tatooine. And we know her name now too. Its Rey."

"Thank you for the information FT-4379. Return to your station."

As FT-4379 left I thought, "I must tell Supreme Leader Snoke this important information right away!"

I turned around and started walking to Snoke's room. After five minutes I had made it to his room. I pushed the door open and as soon as I walked inside I heard voices.

"I will admit Kylo, I didn't expect you to have murdered your father. He was a great asset to the resistance. You did well."

"He was my weakness Supreme Leader. Now, his death and my murder of him is my strength."

Knowing that if I opened the door again I would be noticed, I casually walked across the bridge towards where the Supreme Leader's hologram was and where Kylo was standing.

"Master, I sense another presence in this room. Perhaps-" Kylo turned and saw me.

"Hux," he finished.

"What are you doing here General? This is a private meeting."

"I understand Supreme Leader, but I have good news."

"Let me guess, Hux. You died and right now you're a ghost? That would be the best news ever," taunted Kylo.

"Quiet apprentice. Let's hear what Hux has to say."

Kylo groaned and I began to talk.

"We know where that scavenger that defeated Kylo is. And we know her name."

"Well?" Snoke asked.

"She's on Tatooine. And her name, is Rey."

There was a moments silence and then the Supreme Leader spoke.

"Well then. Kylo, you, General Hux, and a handful of our best troopers will go to Tatooine to capture the girl and any of her accomplices."

"What? No way! No no no!" Kylo whined! "  
"Tatooine is a desert planet! Deserts are made of sand! I don't like sand! Its coarse and rough and irritating and it gets EVERYWHERE!" Kylo shreiks.

*****  
A few days later  
*****  
KYLO'S POV

Dear Darth Vader,

Hey grandad. Me, Hux, and some stormtroopers are on Tatooine. I finally got some "anger management" pills, and they're great. Only problem is that I used my last one yesterday. On the other hand, there's a sandstorm and the troops are out, which means Hux and I will be all alone in the base. Yay!

I finish writing and chuck the notebook away. Then I walk over to my mirror.

"I'm gorgeous! With my luxurious black hair and my chiseled features, there's no way Hux isn't attracted to me!"

"Unless he's... straight."

I shudder at the thought.

"You need to get out of this room. Do something for a change, Ren!"

I cross the room and open the door. Hux is standing in the main hallway, typing on his Høløføne.

"You can do this. You are a Knight of Ren! You should be able to talk to someone you have a small crush on, Kylo!"

*****  
HUX'S POV  
_

__________________________

General_hux: Phasma I assure you, we did not bring any troopers from your division.

Cpt. Phasma: Well I'm missing TK-4217 but if you are positive I'll just check with the Supreme Leader

General_hux: Good for you. Ren's staring at me. Got to go. Bye.

Cpt. Phasma: Thats not creepy at all. Well, see ya.

General_hux disconnected from chat.  
_

_________________________

I closed my Høløføne and looked around. There was Kylo, standing in his doorway, staring at me like a complete imbecile.

"A very attractive imbecile with beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes."

"Glad I'm not just an imbecile then General."

Kylo has came over to me and is standing in front of me. I must admit that him calling me by my own rank sent shivers down my spine.

"Stay out of my mind Ren."

"It's not always my own fault I'm in there."

I'm blushing now, and the feeling of blood rushing to my cheeks is somewhat enjoyable.

"What do you mean, Kylo?"

"I mean that I don't always need to force myself in; I'm already there."

He's close now. Too close. His lips are inches away from mine. I can tell they are soft. So soft. Almost as if he'd never been kissed before.

"What are you doing?" I ask nervously.

"What I know you want," he says, and leans in ever so slightly, brushing his lips against mine.

I move away so quickly that you might not have seen me move.

"What the heck do you think you're doing! You think I like you doing this, even in the slightest? Well I don't! You know that Ren? You are so freaking lucky that I won't tell Snoke about this!"

His face immediately falls and I regret everything I said.

As he walks away I yell,"Kylo! Kylo, come back! Please... come back! I-I di" 

When he reaches the doorway of his room he looks back at me, his face full of distress and sadness. When he slams the door I sink to the ground, and begin to sob. From inside, I hear screams, and the slashing of a lightsaber.


	2. Ch2

KYLO'S POV

"Dear Darth Vader,

I woke up on the floor today. My lightsaber was open, burning holes in the ground. When I sat up I saw the slashes in the wall. I touched them and they were still hot. That was when I remembered what happened yesterday. When Hux rejected me."

I yell again and throw the notebook so hard that it makes a dent in the wall.

"I HATE YOU HUX!" I yell in anger.

I pick up my lightsaber and, taking breaks to scream, start slashing at the wall.

After about an hour or so of doing this I get bored and flop back onto my bed. My notebook was still there from when I threw it. I casually pick it up,sit up, and begin writing.

"Dear Darth Vader, for the second time today

I just had another slashing session with my lightsaber. During it, I told Hux to die, commit suicide, drink poison, and then at the end, after all my yelling I whispered to myself, 'And love me.' I know he heard all my yelling. Just not the last part."

I close the notebook again, setting it down as I flop back down onto the bare sheets. In spite of the heat being on I pull the covers up to my chin. The last thing I remember thinking was how I needed to get up.

*****  
HUX'S POV

"Today I had to suffer. Less so than how much I suffered last night, but still painful. I heard Ren slash up his room again and tell me to do unspeakable things. I shouldn't have resisted his touch last night when he leaned in for a kiss. I was lying that night, when I yelled that I didn't like what he was doing. I liked it. Heck, I freaking loved it. When he brushed his lips up against mine, it felt like it would last forever. But I had to go and screw things up. God, I am so bad at sharing my feelings that I can only share them with a frigging cat!"

The cat I was speaking of, Millicent, purrs absent-mindedly. It was obvious she had no idea what I was talking about.

"I need to talk to Kylo. No. Just need to see him."

I remove the sleepy cat from my lap and stand up. Millicent trudges over to her bed and lies down.

"Poor thing. Oh well. I'll feed you when I get back Millie.

*****  
MILLICENT'S POV

"Meow meow fish purr purr."

*****   
KYLO'S POV

"Oh Hux... I love you." Kylo said 

"I love you too."

Hux pulls me closer, pressing my lips against his. He sighs as I put his hand in mine.

I awoke with a start. Unsure of the reason I had awoken, I sit up and then remember that I had heard a knock on the door.

"HEY, FUCK YOU WHOEVER KNOCKED ON THE DOOR!" I yell angrily. "I was having an awesome dream!"

The door opens.

"Was it about me?"

As soon as I hear that beautiful voice I recognize it.

"Hux. Get the heck out."

"Just hear me out. Stand up please," he pleads.

I grudgingly do as he asks and he walks to me. He stops inches away from my face and whispers,

"I'm sorry."

"I don't giv-" but I was interrupted by Hux connecting his lips with mine. I want to pull away, to shout at him, but I can't. As soon as his lips are on mine, all of my problems seemed to vanish. Snoke, the Scavenger, Phasma, the First Order, even the Resistance... disappear from my mind. All I could think about was how Hux was kissing me, and how amazing it felt.

When we break apart all I can say is,

"Wow. You're forgiven."

Hux chuckles. When I look down at him, starting eye contact, I realize there is happiness in his eyes.

*****  
Back on the Finalizer  
One day later

*****  
HUX'S POV

"I did it Millie, I did it!" I screech, jumping up and down.

The bored cat looks at me before I pick her up and give her a hug.

I suddenly lower her and realize how unprofessional that was.

"But so was that kiss," said a nagging voice in my head.

"The kiss. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since he and Kylo had kissed. Me, the one who had trouble communicating feelings, initiated the kiss!"

I sigh at the happy memories, then check the time. I take out my Høløføne and text Kylo.  
____________________________

General_hux: Hey can I come over?  
____________________________  
Kylo's response comes almost immediately.  
____________________________  
General_hux: Hey can I come over?

Darth_Vae_is_bae: Sure Hux why not.

General_hux: Be there soon.  
____________________________

I close the Høløføne, make sure Millie has food, and practically run to Kylo's room. I get there and open the door. Kylo is standing inside.

"He looks like a god. I just hope he isn't mad."

"Don't worry. I'm not mad gingerbread. And you look nice. Nothing compared to a god though, eh?"

Before I can scold him for entering my mind again Ren uses the force to shut, and lock the door.

"Please stop reading my mind Kylo."

He walks towards me.

"He even looks smoking when he's walking."

"Thanks for the compliment Huxy."

"H-huxy?" I ask, somewhat taken aback.

"Yeah. Unless you want me to call you General Sux."

"But I don't... Wait is that an innuendo Kylo?"

He blushes at this. I start to laugh. I can't help it.

"Shuddup," he says, and I shake my head.

"Fine. I'll make you."

I back away, afriad of what the dangerous Knight of Ren will do to me. His left hand grabs the back of my neck, while the other ruffles my hair. I pull his hands away from my head. He pecks me on the lips then pushes me down onto his bed and I smile.

"I love this punishment already."

Ren clambers on top of me and holds me down. Then he leans down and starts to kiss me. We french kiss for a while and then break apart. He then proceds to lower his head down to my neck. 

"Please... Kylo, no!" I say, but too late. He has already started to scratch my skin. By the time he's done I know I'll have a mark. All the same, the experience of him scraping my neck was a huge turn on.

After a while we hear the alarm for dinner. I get up off of the bed and look at myself in Kylo's mirror. Seeing how many hickeys I have I move my hand to pull up my collar, only to find out that this uniform did not have one.

"Ren, you will be the death of me."

"How so? I mean, I know I will but in what way exactly?" I scowl when he says this.

"In the way that I have marks all over my neck, yet my uniform does not have a collar."

Kylo opens his eyes to find me glaring at him. When his eyes move from mine to my neck, he sighs.

"You'll be fine General. Just take this."

He picks up a solid black scarf made of silk. I nod appreciatively and I take it. As I put it on I notice that it smells like the Knight of Ren, and smile. It is a good smell, one of musk and vanilla. Once I have it on we walk over to the door. Kylo unlocks it, opens it, and pulls me into the crowd of stormtroopers going towards the cafeteria.


	3. 3

HUX'S POV

As Kylo and I walk through the halls towards the cafeteria I cannot help but notice Lieutenant Mitaka giving me a funny look.

"What you staring at Mitaka? My scarf? You answer to me Lieutenant. Freakin' mind your own business. Gah!" I want to say. But I obviously refrain from doing so as I don't want more attention than I already have.

When we reach the lunchroom Kylo leads me to the back. I ask why we are going away from the food and he ignores me. He stops at a door and takes a key from inside his boot.

"Nice alternative pocket Ren."

Ignored. He puts the key inside the door's lock and opens it.

"Follow me, unless you want to eat the horrific concoctions they call food." 

I look at him, surprised that he cared enough about me to let me eat food made by his private chef. We had to get him one, or else he would have a tantrum everytime he ate, and when he was hungry. The First Order could not afford that at the moment, considering that we just recently had Starkiller Base destroyed.

I nod and say, "Alright. Thanks Kylo."

He nods and then pushes me through the door. I turn to see Kylo walking inside.

"Thank god that wasn't a prank."

Kylo locks the door and grabs my hand. We walk into a black room. The walls are shiny and smooth. As we walk further in I see a table. It is circular with a black table cloth made of silk. On the table are plates full of food.

"You like what you see?" I hug him and he takes it as a yes.

We sit down and begin to ask each other questions while stuffing our faces.

"So Kylo *muffled grunt* what's your favorite food.

Kylo thinks for a moment while biting into a piece of steak. After he washes it down he replies.

"Steak."

"I should've known."

"You?"

"I dunno yet. Probably the pumpkin pie but I need to try everything first."

Kylo laughs and we continue eating. After a while I ask Kylo another question.

"Why Kylo? I like the name and all, but why?"

He starts to answer but before he can say more than a few words he burps.

"Disgusting," I mutter. Kylo mutters something else disgusting and then answers my question.

"I was having eggs on the day I was figuring out a new name. I saw the word yolk and rearranged it a bit. The Ren part was easy."

I smile and nod. My stomach is full to bursting but I managed to eat some of everything.

"Tired Hux?"

"Yes. Thank you Kylo. For the food, I mean."

"No problem." Kylo stands up and walks over to me. I try to stand up but end up barely moving. Kylo walks over to me and picks me up bridal style.

"So s-sleepy."

"I know General." He tousles my hair and I feel my eyes start to close. I don't fight against it, for I know I am very tired.

*****  
KYLO'S POV

I set Hux down on his bed. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. I get ready to leave his room, but before I do I leave a note next to him.

"Hey Huxy. I hope you had a nice dinner. I carried you back to your room. Nobody saw me as they were all working. Hope you have/had a good sleep love! - Yolk

When I leave his room I make my way towards my training center. Technically it is for all of the sith, but I am the only sith here. I turn left at the intersection of hallways and become face to face with Lieutenant Mitaka.

"Hello Ren."

"Mitaka," I say, trying to push past him.

"Sir, why was the General wearing your scarf?"

"His neck was cold. He does have a history of pneumonia." The Lieutenant did not look convinced, but left me all the same.

I continue walking towards the training facility, but decide it isn't worth wasting the training dummies. When I get to room 0017, my room, I step in and feel a blast of cool air surround my body. Until then I didn't know that I was overheating. I strip down to my black t-shirt and boxers. 

"Ahhh. That feels so good."

Hux probably would have laughed at me if I said that out loud with him.

"I probably would have asked him if he was enjoying the view."

I sigh and flop on the bed.  
The pillow is cold yet soft. I cover myself up with the blanket and check my Høløføne. It is already nearing midnight. Dinner had started at seven and had lasted for around three hours. Before I went to drop Hux off at his room I carried him to mine. For almost an hour and a half I lied with him on his bed, then wrote the note saying I carried him there. After a while of lying there my thoughts turned into dreams.

*****  
HUX'S POV

"Hux, do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes." I breathe back.

Kylo starts to laugh at me.

"You Hux, are pathetic. You are a slut, who cannot even fight a cockroach. You are worthless gay insect. No one needs you, wants you, likes you. Go kill yourself." Kylo says.

"N-no. That's not true. You need me, you want me, you love me."

He laughs again and I feel tears welling up in my eyes. Suddenly another figure runs into the room.

"Hux, baby." It's my mom. She pulls me into a loving embrace. I close my eyes and hug her back.

"Mom?"

She doesn't respond.

"Mom!" I start to get worried. "MOM!" I yell, opening my eyes. When I do I see Kylo, his lightsaber impaling my mother.

I wake up and scream.

"Nooooo!" There are tears streaming down my face.   
Kylo bursts into the room.

"Hux! Are you okay?" Kylo walks towards me.

"No! Stay back! Stay the fuck back!" I yell. Kylo looks worried.

"Huxy, it's me, Kylo! You're okay. You're safe with me." I notice the lightsaber in his belt.

"Please Kylo, don't kill me!" I break down in tears, sobbing while trying to make sure he isn't getting ready to strike.

He picks me up and holds me close. I stuggle but not hard enough.

"Oh Huxy tell me what's wrong."

"You killed my mom. A f-few minutes ago."

"Hux," he says timidly. "Your mom died more than two decades ago."

These words hit me hard and I pull Kylo closer. 

"Everyone I've ever loved is gone and is never coming back to me." I choke out through my sobs.

"I'm still here." Kylo says.


	4. 4

KYLO'S POV

"Dear Darth Vader,

Its been a week since Huxy broke down. Snoke assumes I must have done something to him and is threatening me with extreme punishment unless I help Hux get out of his rut before the end of the day. I will admit, I am afraid of what Snoke might do to me."

I close the notebook and set it down, beginning to think about Hux again.

"What if he doesn't like me anymore? I don't think I would be able to live anymore; I only live for Hux! With my father dead my family hates me and I have no friends. There's no reason to live without him. I have to help Hux."

I stand I up, forgetting that I am on a bed, and hit the ceiling, causing me to fall of the bed to the ground. I stand up and nearly fall down again when I walk to get my coat and mask. I put the garments on and leave my room. It took me less than five minutes to reach room 0012, Hux's room. I open the door to see a horrible sight.

*****

HUX'S ROOM

Someone opens the door. It's Kylo, and he looks at me with sadness in his eyes. He rushes over to me. I'm curled up in a ball, surrounded by tissues that had all touched my puffy eyes.

"Oh Huxy! Are you okay?" Kylo asks, worried about me.

Seeing him makes me remember the nightmare again, and I start to cry once more.

"Oh, baby. C'mere," he says, holding out his arms. I uncurl myself and slink into his open arms. He closes them and holds me close.

"It'll be okay Hux. Trust me. Everything's gonna turn out alright."

Those words made me snap out of whatever trance I had been in ever since he came in.

"No Kylo! No it's not! Even with you helping me! Because when people find out about us, I'll be a goner." I yell at him.

Kylo starts to try calming me down. 

"You won't be a goner, because you'll always have me. I'll keep you safe. You will never lose me."

In a fit of rage I yell at him. "Well I don't even care if I do lose you! Just get the heck out Ren."

"You don't mean that," Ren says, exiting the room. When he closes the door I grab my pillow and scream into my it. I'm not one to throw tantrums, so when I realize what I'm doing I immediately stop. Millicent brushes up next to me and I pick her up.

"Oh Millie," I say, looking her right in the eyes. "What have I done?"

*****

KYLO'S POV

I get to my room and take out my Høløføne. I am ready to accept defeat, and my punishment.  
____________________________  
Darth_Vae_Is_Bae: Supreme Leader I have bad news. I was unable to pull the General out of his rut. When I tried he yelled at me to, in his words, "Just get the freak out Ren."

Supreme.Leader.Snoke: Very well Kylo. I expected better from you, with you and the General getting along so well recently. Come to my room in ten minutes to recive your punishment.

Darth_Vae_Is_Bae: Yes sir.

Supreme.Leader.Snoke: Kylo

Darth_Vae_Is_Bae: Yes Supreme Leader?

Supreme.Leader.Snoke: Good luck  
____________________________


	5. 5

KYLO'S POV

I slide off the bed and nearly fall. I shiver in spite of the heat, because of my nervousness.

"What will Snoke do to me? He won't-" *Kylo gulps* "kill me, will he?" I think.  
"Don't crap yourself okay, Ren. Do not get that nervous. Or he will literally smell," I shrivel my face in disgust at the thought, "your fear Ben." I think as I walk to Snoke's room. Suddenly a pain shoots through my head. 

"Oh crap! He's looking through my memories! Resist, Ren! Resist." I want to cry out. When I reach the door it is ajar. I slip in and shut the door behind me.

"You are late Ren." Snoke booms.

I shudder. Last time I was punished was nearly six months ago, after the "Rey" girl nearly finished me off and Starkiller Base was destroyed. Snoke had been furious.

"Kylo Ren. Are you ready for your punishment?" Hearing his voice is punishment enough.

"Y-yes Supreme Leader." Even I can hear the nervousness in my voice.

I walk to his chair. He is much smaller in person. He is still many feet taller than me. At fifteen feet tall, the Supreme Leader towered over everyone, even when seated. He draws out his lightsaber. It is a triple-bladed weapon with a red crystal inside, the same as mine. Snoke stands and procedes to disarm me and then tie me down.

"This is it Kylo. Just don't scream. Unless you're weak." I shake my head.

"Are you trying to stop me from punishing you?" Snoke asks, surprised at his pupil. I shake my head frantically again and then add,

"N-no! Of course not Supreme Leader."

He bends over me. He procedes to take out a nylon rope and a rag. He gags me with the rag and then uses the rope to tie the rag in place.

"Good luck," he says, and with that he goes down on me. We take turns, him slashing and me trying to scream in agony. I am currently lying in a pool of blood and my robes are in shreds. Snoke peels them off me, leaving me practically naked other than my boxers. 

He slashes and slashes and slashes for what feels like years. After about an hour, or so it felt to me, I noticed that one of my ropes has been cut. I lunge towards him and almost catch him off guard. Almost. 

He sees me and slices his lightsaber through the air. Not even the gag could muffle the scream that erupted from me. I was in even more pain than before. I look at my arm, towards my hand. Instead of a hand, there is a bloodied stump. Snoke hasn't noticed that he cut my hand clean off yet. He continues attacking me, until he slashes too deep into my head. My eyes start to close, but I don't notice as everything has already gone dark.

*****

"Snoke what happened?" a voice asks.

"Nothing. I found him out in the open, like that.

"Phasma!" another voice yells. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Hux, you're finally out of your room?"

I slowly open my eyes. I am in a hospital room. A silver-armoured person, an attractive ginger man, and a bald giant are inside with the doctor and I. The doctor scowls at the two bickering.

As soon as I recognize the three people, the gorgeous ginger notices that I'm awake.

"Kylo you're awake!" He yells this and flings his arms around me. I return the hug and he places his lips on mine. The other people in the room gasp. Even though everyone is watching, I hungrily kiss him back.

I pull away from him and smile, for I enjoyed the kiss.

"Hey, can I ask a question? How did I get here? Last I remember I was walking into Snoke's room." I say, creating a fire in Hux's eyes. He turns around, glaring at Snoke.

"You. YOU! You did this to him." Snoke starts to reach for his saber. Suddenly, everything comes back to me. The punishment. Snoke peeling off my shredded clothes. Snoke cutting off my hand.

"Snoke if you so much as put a finger on that saber I will chop off all of your limbs." Hux spat. Snoke looks at him, glances at me, and leaves. Phasma follows. After the doctor has given Hux all of my many, many medications, he leaves as well. Now its just me and Hux.

The General turns to me and I open my arms. He walks over and I move around in bed as to make room for him. He climbs in next to me. As soon as I wrap my arms around him he begins to break down.

*****  
HUX'S POV

"I almost l-lost you Kylo!" I say through heavy sobs.

"Hush Hux, you need your rest," whispers Kylo.

"I'm sorry Kylo I-I shouldn't have kissed you in front of them. Now everyone'll know!"

"It's okay Huxy. And anyways, Phas already knew. Lets just get some rest okay."

I nod and snuggle up next to him, wrapped up in his arms. He moves his pillow over, a giant one with a Darth Vader pillowcase, so I can lie my head down on it. I do so and almost as soon as I do, I fall asleep.

End Of Chapter Five


	6. 666

PHASMA'S POV

"Snoke what happened?" I ask with a hint of suspicion in my tone.

"Nothing. I found him out in the open, like that."

I do not ask any more questions for at that moment Hux comes running in. At the sight of Kylo's mangled body he starts yelling.

"Phasma!" Hux half crying half yelling. "What the hell happened to him?" he screams, tears in his eyes.

I look at him and say, sarcastically, "Hux, you're finally out of your bed?" He scowls and turns to Kylo. I too look over, and notice he is just waking up.

"Kylo you're awake!" he yells and pulls Kylo into a bear hug. Snoke gasps. I gasp too, in order to keep appearances, for I already knew that something had been going on between them.

They break apart and Kylo smiles up at Hux before asking a question.

"Hey, can I ask a question? How did I get here? Last I remember I was walking into Snoke's room."

Uh-oh.

Hux slowly turns around to glare at Snoke.

"You! YOU! You did this to him!" Hux screeches as a smirk slithers onto my face. My suspicions were correct. Snoke's arm moves as if he is reaching for his lightsaber. Hux immediately notices and prevents him from doing so, using words.

"Snoke if you so much as put a finger on that saber I will chop off all your limbs."

Woah. I did not expect him to be so protective over Kylo.

Snoke looks at Hux, glances at Kylo, and leaves. I follow and send Hux a comforting smile. The doctor follows after about two minutes.

*note sorry if that was boring I just thought it might be interesting to see the POV of Hux's closest friend in this book. She's the only one who knows his first name btw*

*****

Twelve hours later  
*****  
KYLO'S POV

I wake up to see a beautiful person next to me in my bed. It's Hux. I look up to see the clock. It is nearly ten am. I shift as to get into a more comfortable position, accidentally making him stirr.

"Five more minutes."

I look at him curiously.

"What?"

"Mom, just five more minutes." At this I shake him awake.

"Hey, Kylo."

"Hey. Do you need five more minutes?"l

 

He blushes again, more so than last time.

"Shut it."

"Make me."

 

I peck his lips and stare at his beautiful face. Oh, how happy I am that he is mine. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"You wouldn't know would you? All you really know is that he likes you as more than a crush."

At that thought I decide I would get to know him.

"Hey Hux. What's your first name?" I ask.

He hesitates before answering.

"Armitage," he says in a small voice.

"And what's your middle name?"

"Benjamin ," he replies without any hesitation this time.

I look at him and use the force to read his mind, to his first ever memory so I can make sure he wasn't lying. I find it, and Hux disappears from the bed, his mother replacing his spot. I sit up and get off of the bed.

"He's so beautiful Brendol."

"I know. What'll we name him Atslia?" asks a voice slightly deeper than Hux's.

I look at the baby Hux. He's still as adorable as his older self.

"Armitage. After his grandfather."

The older Hux smiled at the suggestion.

"And Ben, or Benjamin, after his uncle, who died to save him and you," he replied. Now it was Atslia's turn to smile and she did so, with such happiness he had never seen before except for on one person. Hux.

"Hi baby. Hi Armitage Ben Hux."

The scene dissolves and I find myself in a room with one Hux rather than three.  
However the smiling baby had turned into an embarrassed general.

"Sorry, baby. I had to check if you were lying."

"Why?" he asks.

"I'll show you," I say, holding out my hand to him. He cautiously takes it, and together we travel into my mind. Into my first memory.

End of chapter six.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300 words? ?? How did i even? ?? Smh

KYLO'S POV

"Han! Han, he's alive," a woman calls. I open my eyes to see a beautiful woman holding a small bundle tightly to her chest.

A man with short brown hair walks over to her and smiles, tears of joy in his eyes.

"He's finally here. After trying twice before. He's here Leia." The man's voice cracks. I look over to see a translucent Hux. His eyes are fixed on the small child in Leia's arms. Me.

"What should we name him, Leia?" Han asks.

"How about Ben? After the man who helped us meet." Han nods, still holding back tears.

Han finally responds and says, "A-and Anakin... Y'know, for his grandfather?" Leia beams at the suggestion and then carfully places baby me on her lap. She procedes to throw her arms around her husband, holding back tears of her own. I look at Hux. Seems like I'm the only one not crying.

Leia and Han break apart, only for Han to pick up the youngest Solo.

"Ben Anakin Organa-Skywalker-Solo, welcome to the family. Little me giggles. The scene dissovles.

We're now standing in the Millennium Falcon. A short boy with long black curls is staring at his parents.

"Oh, m'lady! I'm sorry."

Leia fakes a sniffle.

"Oh my prince, it is alright, I just wish that you needn't leave." Leia says.

"My beautiful princess, if only I had another choice."

I'm about five and I'm playing dress up with my parents. Han comes out from behind me and younger me squeals.

"Ben, I am the tickle pirate!" Leia smiles while Han starts to tickle the "prince." 

I fall off the couch and that ends the tickle pirate's reign of terror. 

"I love you two so much." I hear my five year old self say. I can't help smiling at this adorable moment. The scene dissolves. I think and realize which memory this is. Suddenly I pull myself and Hux out of my memories.

I open my eyes and I am now in the same position I was in before we traveled inside our very minds.

"Your name is B-Ben?"


	8. 8

HUX'S POV

I look at the clock on my bedside. It's nearly one in the morning. Then I remember what happened yesterday. Kylo- Ben I mean- brought us into his memories and I found out his true name.

"Ben Anakin Organa-Skywalker-Solo? His mum is the Princess? And Anakin? Anakin who- oh. Vader. Darth Vader. No wonder the Solos were nervous."

Suddenly, I hear the curtains rustling. Grabbing my blaster, I hide under the blankets. The window creaks loudly and opens. 

"Are you sure this is the right room?" a woman asks.

"Positive," a man replies, and I recognize his voice. FN-2187 and his little resistance freak were here.

Then another male voice calls out,

"Finn, babe, do you think he's awake?"

"Great." I think. "Just what I needed, FN, the Resistance Pilot, and I presume the scavenger, breaking into my private room at one am."

"I'm sure he is, but he won't be for long." FN says, stoically. As soon as he finishes saying this there's a wooshing sound and my blanket is thrown off me. Finally, I lose it.

"Oi!" I yell. "I'm naked here you perverts! And, I'm armed."

The boys laugh but the scavenger- Rey I think it was- throws me some pants. I hurry to put them on and as soon as I do, a needle punctures my skin. I feel my body start to shut down so I use my last bits of energy to scream.

"Kylo! Kylo, babe help me! Phas, help! Somebody help! The Resistance is kidnapping me!" I manage to get out, before going unconscious.

*****

KYLO'S POV

I wake up to screaming.

"Kylo! Kylo, babe help me! Phas help! The Resistance is kidnapping me!" I hear my boyfriend screech. And then it is silent.

I realize that he isn't kidding, and I rush out of bed, ignoring the cords connected to me from the IV. Running out, I turn to see Phasma, but without her armour on. She ignores me and goes immediately into the room, me following. We enter the room only to see that it is empty, other than Millecent, and the window is open.

"No. N-no! Its all my fault!" I yell as I sob into my hands.

Phasma tries consoling me but I push her away and crawl onto Hux's bed, continuing to sob as I do so.

*****

HUX'S POV

I wake up to unknown voices. I feel drowsy and their loud conversation is not helping.

 

"Poe, babe, you know we did kidnap him to torture him. And if you do, I can promise you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight." a voice says.

I slowly open my eyes to see two people. The Pilot, and FN-2187. I try to scramble up to my feet, only to realize that I am chained up to a pole behind me. I take in my surroundings.

It seems that I am in a cell. There is a small room with no door, the only thing in it being a toilet and sink. There is an air mattress, blanket, and pillow in one corner of the room, where in the opposite corner, there is a tiny table with a food tray. Looking through the bars of my hopefully temporary home, I see the glares of two people. 

"Finally awake, you sleezebag?" Pilot asks. FN slaps him playfully and I cannot help being slightly greatful.

"Oh, are you talking to me? I'm sorry, I assumed you were talking about the theives, traitors, and criminals that you calll friends." I chuckle at their dumbfounded faces.

FN speaks up, saying that I better tell him what the First Order is planning. I shake my head in refusal. He repeats the offer, this time ending it with a threat.

"-And if you don't, we'll have Rey coerce the information out of you," he finishes. I refuse again, for I take his words as only an empty threat. FN glares at me, then proceeds to hold a whisper conversation with Pilot. After about five minutes, they go, leaving me with my thoughts, my thoughts, and only my thoughts.

"I can't believe they kidnapped me and had the decency not to torture me and clothe me, but didn't bring any of my things! That means I have nothing! Nothing, other than these stupid First Order issued p- Wait. I do have something." 

I fumble around with an inside pocket and, hoping that they didn't remember to check my pockets, slip my hand in. Inside the pocket I feel my miniature photo album. 

I open my album at random to see my mother, holding me in a tight embrace as a five year old. I feel a smile creeping across my face. Remembering where I am, I quickly return my face to a stoic expression, then continue to flip through the album until I reach the end.

Another smile comes onto my face as I see pictures of me and Kylo. The first, has me and him cuddled up together in my bed. The second, depicts Kylo kissing my cheek as I, unseen in the picture, palm his member through his pants. The third, shows us snogging shirtless, our hair ruffled, our lips swolen, and our necks covered in hickeys, or as Kylo calls them, love bites.

A sudden noise causes me to drop the mini album in surprise. When I reach out to pick it up, it flies through the air into someone's palm.

"Hello. Um, Hux- is it?." I look up to see the girl. Rey, her name is.

"Yes, now if you wouldn't mind I would like my album back," I say, my voice cracking as I see her flipping though it.

"Huh," she says, looking at me confusedly. "Never thought you First Order blokes were so sentimental. I mean really, baby pictures?" she asks mockingly and I scowl at her.

She continues flipping through my album until she gets to the last few pictures and gasps. I look up, realizing that she's on the last page, the page with the picture of me and Kylo making out.

She looks at me, throws the album in my face, mumbles something about "Aunt Leia's son," then runs out of the room, carelessly leaving the cell door open. As I motion to stand up and get my album, I hear muffled screams. When I catch one of them, I can't help but smile.

"General Leia! The- the First Order, they're here! And Kylo Ren's with them!"


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck i did call him armitage whuuut

KYLO'S POV

As soon as I turn on my lightsaber, chaos insues. There's shooting everywhere, and the Resistance fighters are fighting like weaklings. Seeing the terror in their eyes without the helmet on is nice. I slash at some of their troops and then turn to see, none other than Rey, cowering defenseless behind two of my Stormtroopers. I use the force to gently push the troopers out of the way, and then to drag Rey up.

I laugh at her. "The hell?" I ask, still chuckling.

"Fuck off, Hux's boy," she replies, and I glare daggers at her.

Glancing around, I make sure no one notices us before using the force to slam her into the wall.

"I don't know how you know about that but if you say anything about us I will murder you. Now, I gotta save somebody that you kidnapped, Hux." She scowls at me and I kick her before running off to find Hux.

One of the older Resistance women is telling her soldiers to get out and shoving them towards the exit door. I start to push past her, but when I try she grabs my arm. I flash my lightsaber at her and try to pull out of her grip.

"Ben." she says, and I recognize her voice. 

"Mom." I reply sternly and pull myself out of her grip.

"Ben, wait." Leia says.

I turn and look at her. After a moments silence she begins to speak.

"Oh, Ben honey. I miss you. No, I don't think I can ever truly forgive you for what you did to your father, but I want to at least have one of my boys back. I don't care when or how. I just need you."

She finishes and I say that I will consider her offer, before turning my back on her, yearning for Hux.

She calls after me but is ignored. I hear Hux yell my name and feel safe, welcoming, arms embracing me.

I look down at Hux and he smiles at me, but then he starts to cry.

"Huxy what's wrong babe?" I ask and he cries even harder.

"They- they know. About us. The Rey girl looked through my mini photo album." 

As he cries I hold him, hoping that the information the Resistance just received wouldn't help them. For Hux's sake.

*****  
LEIA'S POV

"I cannot believe what Rey just told me. I was right, all along. My sweet baby boy is gay. Had Han still been alive, he would've been proud. After he kissed one of the male padawans at eleven we knew, but he refused to admit the truth. If only he could have gotten with Poe Dameron. Now, Poe's obviously taken and Benny has a boyfriend. The descriptions Rey gave of the photos made me feel horrible. I've just missed so much, but it is his fault."

"General. General!" a voice calls out to me.

"General I've been saying your title for the past five minutes and you didn't notice. What were you thinking about?" I throw him a stern look and I can tell that he has decided to back off of the subject. 

"Okay, well we need to discuss our security General. It must be very weak if the First Order can get in." 

"What is our current guarding system?" I ask, thinking that Finn could do us some help.

"Well General we have five cannons guarding the cockpit, a few..." He continues on like that for some time.

"I wish Han was here. At least he was able to make things interesting. What about Benny? He did call me mom instead of mother last night..."

Another soldier enters the room and I look up to see Finn. He starts talking about how the First Order uses the same attack strategy every time. 

"Their attack strategy is really simple and kind of stupid. Shoot, shoot, and hope you don't shoot another trooper. It's not even a strategy. Most of the places they infiltrate aren't very protected, an example being that villiage in Jakku. So, if they shoot a lot, then they'll be able to get inside most places," Finn says, the words rolling off his tongue.

"I understand Finn, but our walls are blaster proof. I don't-" Finn cuts me off

"Sorry but, General are any of your access keypads outside?" Finn asks.

"Yes but... Oh. So you're saying they shoot the keypad and get in that way okay. All we need are unblastable keypads. C-3P0!"

3P0 comes bustling in and I tell him that I need him to get our best builders to work. He leaves and I check the time. It's nearing midnight, and I decide to go to sleep.

*****  
HUX'S POV

"I hate the resistance, Ky. It's no joke. I hate the Resistance more than a gay guy loves a bloke. Finn and Poe, oh. They're just for show. And Rey, why does she think she's bae? The only thing that is keeping me from killing them is this border. That border being, the First Order."

Kylo claps and I smile at him.

"I used to be a poet." I say, and he kisses me on the cheek.

"I bet I can do better." Kylo says, and I scoff and roll my eyes at him.

"As if." 

"No really. Hey, listen. Ok so... General Hux? More like General Lucks. You got a boyfriend that totally rocks, and when he kisses you he knocks off your socks! When you're without him, you're in despair. When you're with him, there is love in the air."

"Okay Kylo. I'll let you win this once because you made that poem about me." He smiles at me.

"Hey Huxy?" Ky asks and I nod.

"I love you," he says and my eyes widen. Then I come to my senses. 

"Kylo said I love you. To me, Armitage Ben Hux."

And then, without thinking, I surprise him and myself.

"I love you too, Ky. I love you too."


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck

HUX'S POV

I walk down the hallway, and the Stormtroopers are acting different than usual. Unlike myself, they are all chatting together, probably gossiping about something. One of them laughs, then walks over to me. I ignore it until the the trooper slaps me.

I turn and point my gun at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." I exclaim angrily.

"What? Gonna go crying back to your homo boyfriend?" The trooper says this mockingly, as if being gay is a bad thing.

Everyone gasps and Phasma comes over, telling everyone to go back to their respective rooms. Mitaka follows the woman and proceeds to stun the troopnwho attacked me and bring him to the torture chambers. Phasma leads me to the faculty room, where Kkylo awaits my arrival. He stands up when I enter with Phasma, and rushes over when he notices that I have a big red mark on my face from the trooper's slap.

"Hux! Are you okay?" Kylo asks me. "What happened?"

"They know," I say as my reply. "They know. About us. One of the troopers came over and slapped me."

Kylo gapes at me and I grimace in response.

"Who was it?" he asks, looking murderous.

Phasma looks up from her Høløfone and closes it.

"Mitaka just informed me that the trooper is from my division. Her name is JU-7291 and she is in the torture chamber," Phasma tells us.

Kylo makes to find the troop but I hold him back.

"No," I say. "It's not worth the cost. After she slapped me she asked me if I would come crying to you. I should be the one to go."

Kylo understands this and nods at me. I smile wryly.

"Right well, lovebirds, we have jobs to do. I need to speak with Lieutenant Mitaka. You need to speak with said trooper and I assume Kylo would like to read her mind at some point."

I nod at Phasma and we walk out of the faculty room. 

Suddenly, the alarms start blaring. I take out my blaster as Kylo instructs Phasma to get the Stormtroopers. We hear a crash and Kylo opens his lightsaber. The lights flicker and turn off, leaving Kylo's weapon to be the only thing illuminating this corridor of the ship.

We hear shots fired and a scream of pain. A blunt object hits me from behind and I stumble before falling to the ground, unconscious.

*****  
KYLO'S POV

Hux falls to the ground and I immediately turn and slice the perpetrator in half. I then drop to the ground and check his pulse. It shows that he is alive and I stand up, ready to fight.

A few stormtroopers enter the corridor and they nod to me before getting in position. A resistance officer enters the room and one of the troopers shoots it dead. After that, we wait.

For the next fifteen minutes nothing happens. We stand here, ready to fight, listening to the muffled screams of soldiers before they perish.

There is a flash of blue light, then thunderous footsteps. Our group of ten or so people didn't stand a chance against her. Rey runs in and cuts two of the stormtroopers in half. I somersault into her, catching her off-guard and I succeed in putting a deep gash in her stomach. As blood pours out of her stomach she sways, unbalanced. I take this chance and I hear shots as I slash the Scavenger across the face, possibly ending her life.

I turn quickly and see, much to my dismay, that the Stormtroopers are all dead. Then I see an even worse sight.

My mother is standing in front of fifty or so resistance troops.

"Come over to the right side," she says to me, holding out her hand.

And so I ask myself: Why did I join the dark side?

"Did I think it would make me cooler? Yes. Did I think it would get me an awesome outfit? Yes. Did I think it was the right thing to do? No. But did it help me find the love of my life? Yes."

Leia's hand is still extended towards me and, to much of my and everyone else's astonishment, I take it, closing my lightsaber and throwing it on the ground. 

As soon as I do so I pull my mom into a hug. A hug that said so much, but with no noise.

"Do you want us to bring your boyfriend?" Leia asks me in a hushed whisper, so no one else can here. I nod into her shoulder as a tear trickles down my face.


	11. Epilogue

KYLO'S POV

"Dear Grandpa Anakin,

I am finally doing it! After six years being together I am going to ask Armi to marry me! God I am so excited and nervous at the same time. I am so glad Rey helped me pick out the ring. If she was a boy 'he' would be my best man."

I close my journal and walk to the mirror. It had been exactly six years since the day I had stood here, even more nervous than I am now. That day was when it all began.

*FLASHBACK*

"Stay out of my mind Ren."

"It's not always my own fault I'm in there."

He's blushing and I must admit, I love that I am the one causing it.

"W-what do you mean, Kylo?"

"I mean that I don't always need to force myself in; I'm already there."

I move closer and Hux looks nervous. No, he looks scared. Hux's lips are inches away from mine. I can tell they are soft. So soft. Almost as if he'd never been kissed before.

"What are you doing?" He asks, in a voice that is proof that he is indeed, terrified.

"What I know you want," I reply, and leaning in ever so slightly, brushing my lips against the General's.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I smile at the happy memories and leave the room, hoping that when I come back to it I'll be engaged.

*****  
One year later  
*****

"Do you, Ben Anakin Organa-Solo Skywalker, take Armitage Benjamin Hux to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister looks at me expentantly.

"I do."

"And do you, Armitage Benjamin Hux, take Ben Anakin Organa-Solo Skywalker to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

The minister looks at the two of us.

"Then, by the power invested in my by the Resistance, I now pronounce you, married. You may now kiss each other."

I look at my Huxy and pull him into a kiss. Phasma, Hux's Maid of Honor, has tears sliding down her face. From behind me I hear Uncle Luke sniffling. I look at Hux and he is the happiestI have ever seen him. I pull him into a big hug as he throws the bouquet and Rey catches it. There is cheering, then the first song starts. It is ftom an extremely old Disney movie, but we think it describes us perfectly.

"Tale as old as time.... true as it can be......."

The song ends with the final words,

"Beauty and the Beast."


	12. Alt Ending- Suicide TW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm reposting the entire thing so dont take this one too seriously but please, please don't think I'm glorifying suicide. I have at least five friends who attempted it (all of whom I met when i got put in inpatient A MONTH AGO TODAY UWU KMS), 3 family members who have been suicidal, an aunt who killed herself the say we were supposed to meet, and myself- a girl who can barely keep herself from committing suicide every fucking day.

"I am sorry, General, but he is dead."

No no no. I need him. I love him.  And he's dead? No. No... No!

*****

This is it. I am ready. I want to be free of this pain. 

In three.

I look over the edge of the cliff.

In two.

I double check that my note isn't in my suit.

In one.

Soon, reunion soon.

In zero.

I step over the edge of the cliff .

"Goodbye life."

"Hello, Kylo."


End file.
